Is it really worth it?
by Demogorgon101
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco are in a dilemma if they actually like each other. the question themselves "is it really worth it'


CHAPTER ONE:THE SMARMY GIT

"Blimey Hermione"" said Ron.

Hermione woke up with a start, she saw the same dream again. She groaned inwardly, disgusted by herself. She shook her head violently her mane of curly hair being affected by the movement. She screamed into her pillow to release a muffled shout. She never wanted to think about it ever again. If she would she'd probably end up throwing up. She was glad that she had her own dorm as she was the Head Girl. She sighed reaching out for the bottle of water beside her bed on the small table. Nostalgia took over she still remembered the day she got a letter that she had been chosen as the Head Girl of Hogwarts, she was thrilled. The thrill and excitement soon died down after a month at Hogwarts. The ever increasing workload of being a head girl and the amount she had to work to prepare for her W.A.E's(Wizarding Academia Excellencea). She even helped her two best friends prepare for their N.E.W.T's. Not many wizards were taking the W.A.E's just a very select few, including The Golden Trio's arch rival(Not Voldemort obviously). She scowled just thinking about Malfoy. Though the scowl soon turned to a look of worry. He hadn't been looking so good for the past few months, He seemed so fragile that maybe a push would break him. She sighed.

Just as she was about to open the cap to drink water she heard footsteps outside her door. Wand at ready she tiptoed across the room and opened the door without a sound and peeked out. She saw the head Boy's door closing. She went back to bed. Malfoy had been coming late for the past few months, come to think of it he started looking worse when started making all these late night trips to god knows where. She shouldn't even care for that smarmy git, he had made her life hell at Hogwarts. She sighed for what felt like the 100th time that night. She climbed back to bed and felt into deep slumber just as her head touched the pillow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning she saw Malfoy at the head's common room and made up her mind to ask him where he had been the night before.

"Why were you out after curfew?" she asked curtly.

"What's it with you Granger?" he looked back at her.

He looked even worse than he had before.

"Malfoy...er are you okay? is everything alright with you?" Hermione said god knows thinking just what. She thought he looked worse and that she should help. That smarmy git did try and manage to ruin some of her time at Hogwarts but still she wasn't like him and liked to help whoever she could.

Malfoy looked a little taken aback.

"Well, let's not act like we're friends just because we share the same quarters, i can very well take care of myself Granger, i dont need your show of concern thank you" he said sneering.

She hadn't put it past the smarmy git to act like himself.

"Well whatever suits you." said Hermione and turned to leave the room.

"Though i am curious as to why you suddenly showed concern umm for me" she heard Malfoy call out from behind.

She looked back to see him smirking.

God she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up killing that ferret.

"Oh well atleast one of us two had to carry out the head's duties and since obviously you aren't doing anything that leaves me carrying out all the duties, helping students being one of them and you do look like you need some help" She replied curtly.

''And what made you think that I would need your help Granger?"he said coming closer till there was extremely less space between the both of them.

She had to look up at him, he was a good 6 inches taller, Suddenly sensing how close she was to him she backed off a bit but to her misfortune the wall was right behind her.

Malfoy inched closer putting his hand on both sides of the wall with Hermione stuck in the middle.

"You still havent answered my question Granger."he said still smirking.

"Oh um well.." the closeness affecting her she couldn't think straight. Malfoy inched closer till they were facing each other, their lips almost touching.

"Do I affect you Granger?" asked Malfoy in a low seductive tone.

Hermione stared at him transfixed. He really was handsome though she had never before appreciated his beauty before today. His grey eyes were looking at her curiously.

''no..'' Hermione trailed of not being able to give a proper answer.

Hermione bit her lower lip in frustration, Malfoy seeing this grunted softly.

His lips clashed with hers sending electric waves through her body.

His kiss was rough in the beginning but it soon became soft and passionate.

She opened her mouth giving access to his tongue.

They broke off to catch their breath. She realised what she had done and so had he. This wasn't meant to happen.

Flushed she ran back to her room and tried to forget how good that kiss had felt. She'd kissed other people before but none with this amount of intensity. It hadn't felt this good. The electric impulses. the more she thought about it the more she wanted to kiss him. She shook her head wanting these thoughts to disappear.

Malfoy kept standing where he was, he had just kissed a mudblood but damn had it felt good! He had a lot experience but none had left him feeling so great. He thought about her soft delicious lips and it left him craving for more.

Who would've ever thought a mudblood would leave him feeling like this?

Both of them craving more asked themselves "is it really worth it?" scared of knowing the answer both shook their heads trying to forget about the incident.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

I hope i get reviews and if i do i might just continue this story. I'm sorry for such a short chapter but it'll get longer i promise.

i obviously don't own any of the characters it's the great JK Rowling.

Hope you peeps like it :)


End file.
